Battle of The Strong
by Fire-lightning dragonslayer
Summary: Ok this is my first story so please anything to help my writing will be appreciated this is very OCC just as a warning so the story takes place at the grand magic games roughly 16 after Fairy Tail's first participation. rated T for cursing please review


**CHAPTER ONE: **

Hello I'm just gonna jump into what happened and why I'm all bandaged name is Nathan Dragneel and I'm a dragon slayer as in I have magic strong enough to kill the most powerful creature in the world a dragon.I have just participated in the Grand Magic Games a tournament in witch the strongest guilds get together and fight for their ranks as best and worst guilds in the Land. I am in Fairy tail the strongest guild seven years ago and we lost our spot because out strongest members were killed or so we thought at out worse hour when we were getting attacked by another guild they showed up and helped us and because of that we decided we are gonna be in the games again so our strongest members were put into a group of five and I happen to be in one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail the others being my father Natsu Dragneel, my mom Lucy Heartfellia, the daughter of Gray and Juvia, Daniella Lockstar, and the a new comer dragon slayer Rex a Dark Sky dragon slayer.

My dad is a fire-dragonslayer and I inherited that ability. One day this dragon came right up to Fairy Tail and demanded to have me brought to him, he said that he was the eldest dragon and was about to die of old age as he heard the was a son of two extremely powerful wizards one of them being a fire dragonslayer. When my dad asked what kind of dragon he was he surprised everyone saying he was the father of all dragons there for he had the powers of every dragon. He said that was why he never had a slayer of his own because he was afraid he would be too since he was about to die and he found a child with a good mother and father that he would trust humanity with his power and train a my dad (after a bit of arguing with my mom) gave me away to the dragon.

It turned out that any element magician that I fought and beat I gained he element meaning I'm not too powerful plus I have to focus for a bit before I can change my element so I can just completely overwhelm someone with multiple different elements at the same 15 years of training he said he was about to he told me when he was dead that I needed to cut him open and bathe in his said doing this would complete my training and allow me to use dragon force at I did as he told me but when I finished I washed myself off with water from a river then headed to Fairy Tail.

On the way there I was attacked but a group of wizards seeing me with barely any clothing only a pair of shorts, some sandals and a black no sleeve shirt they thought they should attack me for the hell of it. While I was surrounded by girl came out of nowhere and turned into water! Then she wrapped around one of them making him go unconscious from lack of oxygen.I thought I should help so I ran up to two of them and gave them a punch in the face with a flaming I heard her scream I look over my shoulder and saw her falling to the ground I got really pissed 't ask me why but I felt like I needed to protect this I sent a fire dragon's roar towards them.I jumped over the girl shielding her with my body."Stay away from her!" I yelled in anger.

"Why do you want her all to yourself" one with a scar down his cheek said.

I blushed "NO! She is part of Fairy Tail and so am I" .I pointed to the emblem on her chest and the emblem on my eyes widened with surprise then they turned and ran away.I looked down at the girl I was trying to protect. I blushed when I realized she was was wearing a blue shirt, with a black vest over it and wearing a very short skirt.I put her on my back while she was still unconscious. I head to Fairy Tail when I got there I was looked at with anger and next thing i knew someone was yelling at me and a chunk of ice flew at me."What the hell did you do to my daughter!" I punched the ice shattering it and I yelled back "what the hell is this how you greet a long lost member of Fairy Tail that comes home with one of the girls from the guild!?"

Next thing I knew I was being tackled by my very happy guild and all I could hear was 'Nathan?!' The whole guild celebrated my return when the party was over the girl I saved came to me and said" I want to thank you for saving me who knows what those creeps would have done to me" I said"No problem but could I ask you a favor because I saved you?"

Her reply was "I won't do anything dirty you fucking pervert!"

I blushed and said" Naw it's nothing like that i was just hoping you would be my partner and we could be a team"

She smiled and said"well I'm already in a team with Rex and some of the girls in the guild but I think they would let you in since you saved me and all plus we need someone strong to protect us we only have a few strong fighters"

"Yea am strong I might even be stronger than my dad" Once I said that I regretted it because I forgot my dad has super hearing and then a second after I said that I found myself flying across the room into the thing I saw was my dad being yelled at by my mom and that beautiful girl's worried face looking at me.


End file.
